Horiuchi Atsushi
Horiuchi Atsushi '(堀内敦) is one of the 6 main characters in the DreamS anime series "Butterfly Days". He is 15 years old and a 3rd year in middle school. Atsushi was born on May 1 and is a Taurus. He has short brown hair and green eyes. He is 177cm tall and his blood type is AB. Atsushi is voiced by Aizawa Kenji. Background Atsushi comes from a wealthy family, since his family are the owner of the Horiuchi Corporation. He lives normally though, despite having all the luxuries. He has always been popular since he attended school. Personality Atsushi is usually serious and often finds the challenges a waste of time, but has the enjoyment of watching Rian try her best. Despite all of that, he does care for her. He has romantic feelings for her, but is oblivious to his own feelings. He is also stubborn when it comes to the challenges, saying that only he and Rian can do the challenges and no one else. Relationships 'Nakahara Rian - 'Her childhood rival and next door neighbour. They don't get along at all, but will protect one another when the situation calls for it. He loves her, but does not notice that himself. He enjoys watching her determination during the challenges. He is also stubborn when it comes to the challenges, saying that only he and Rian can do the challenges and no one else, because Rian's the only one who actually gives him trouble in something, and about one of the only girls who don't admire him (the other two being Azusa and Yurie). They argue a lot during school because they are president and vice-president of the student council (he being the president). 'Yamauchi Azusa - 'He is usually teased by Azusa for being "inhuman". They get along well and occasionally talk to each other at school. They are childhood friends. Azusa ships him with Rian and talks to him about getting together with Rian. 'Miyazawa Yurie - 'Childhood friends. She teases him as well for not noticing his own feelings for Rian when everyone knows about it already, which greatly confuses Atsushi. 'Amano Kazuki - 'Childhood best friend. Despite not noticing his own feelings for Rian, he knows that Kazuki loves Azusa. He tells him to just say them straightforward because Azusa will never notice his feelings unless you say it directly in front of her. They are often seen together and are always seen talking to each other. They go to each other for help. 'Takeuchi Jun - '''Enemy. He does not like him at all because he is always trying to join Rian and him in their challenges. Jun realizes that Atsushi is his enemy because he has the same feelings for Rian as his while Atsushi sees him as a threat to his and Rian's relationship (still not realizing that he loves her. He see is as "friendship"). Character Songs #Yume he no Chizu #May You Smile Today # Unknown World # Butterfly Days: Season 2 In Season 2, Atsushi goes to study abroad in England for a year and a half, since his family instructed him to go, and is forced to leave Japan without telling Rian that he loved her (same with Rian). He returns in Episode 8. '''Updated Profile Height: 180cm Age: 17 Occupation: 2nd-Year High School Student Trivia *His VA, Azusa's VA, Ai's VA, and Kazuki's VA all attend the same school and are really good friends. *His VA is in the idol unit JupiNus (alongside Yuu's VA). Category:Male Category:DreamS Anime Category:Butterfly Days